Twilight University
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Sora Hikari is forced to go to TU because of a scholar ship for his art talent. Now he is sharing an apartment with his childhood friend, Roxas, Roxas' boyfrined, Axel, and his own crush! What is Sora to do? SoRiku RikuSora Yaoi Slash BL no like/no read!


Sora Hikari sighed as he walked along the crowded sidewalks. He was headed to Twilight University. After getting a scholar ship for his incredible talent in art, and after some nagging from his mom, he decided to leave his home, Destiny Island, his friends, and his old life behind. And moved into a shared apartment in Twilight town.

He was just lucky that his childhood friend, Roxas, had a scholar ship to Twilight University too, otherwise, he wouldn't have a place to stay. Though he will be the fourth person in the apartment Roxas rented with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's friend. Really, Sora didn't even want to come in the first place. He'd rather go to Destiny Community College and just fine a life for himself in his home town. But his mother would have none of that.

So here he was. Walking the sidewalks of Twilight Town, looking for the stupid University so he could meet up with Roxas and be on his way to his new shared apartment.

It was kind of depressing to leave Kairi, Tidus, and Selphie behind and move here. Not to mention leaving his mother! The woman had practically thrown him out! Actually, the woman did throw him out, because he refused to leave unless she actually picked him up and throw him out the door. (note to self: never challenge Sora's mom!)

God, why did he have to move here anyways! Twilight Town is for all these well off families with so much money it practically comes out their ass! Not to mention the fact that its University is filled with snobby, rich kids who wouldn't know manners if it kicked their scrawny rich little butts! Sora's had enough experiences with those types of people to last a life time! His father had been a successful business man…till he passed away, leaving nothing to his own family and instead passing the company to the vice president. Oh! Tender subject. Maybe Sora should just stop thinking all together, he clearly does not know how to cheer himself u- _ooff_

Ow, ok, that hurt. What the hell had he just ran into? With a quick look upwards, Sora gulped. Wow those were some mean, cold looking pair of blue eyes. Nothing like his own kind, soft ones.

"Watch were your going, Kid." Mr. Mean-eyes sneered, making Sora shriek…in the most manliest was possible, honestly!

"S-sorry!" Sora scrambled to his feet, and paled as the man still looked about two heads taller than him. Oh, he was in some trouble.

He looked around quickly, searching for someone that could get him out of this, but no one was around. Where had the crowd of people gone! Man, they chose now, when he needed them most, to disappear! Really?! What did god just hate him!?

"Hey, is there a problem?"

Oh thank you god! Someone _was _here!

The mean eyes turned away, looking behind him, and Sora found his own eyes following. Seems his saver had silver hair, and really shinny aqua teal eyes. And best part! He was hot!

With a snort, Mr. Mean-eyes, as Sora had so fondly named him, started to speak. "Hn, mind your own damn business Riku." he sneered, pissing off Sora a bit. But the silver headed savior, _Riku,_ Sora's mind repeated, almost pleased with the name. If he was correct, which he believed he was, the name meant: Land, in Japanese. After all, Sora had been obsessed with Japanese animation since he found out his own name meant Sky.

"Its my problem if you keep picking fights in front of my fathers school, Seifer!" _Riku_ yelled back, acting calm and cool, which Sora admired silently as he watched the scene play out. Wait! Did he just say 'father's school'? Oh shit he's rich. Great, the guy was a snob. And just when poor Sora was just starting to like him too. Fuck!

Mr. Mean-eyes, Sora was not about to take off that nickname just because he actually found out the bastard's name after all he still had mean eyes, snorted again and replied, glaring slightly.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Ri-ku! Just cause your father founds and built the school, doesn't mean you own it." Actually Mr. Mean-eyes, that is exactly what it means. I mean really, is _Seifer_ really that dumb?

"Do you want to risk that, Seifer?" Riku said with a smirk. Which made Sora want to melt in his shoes. Ok so the guy was rich, he couldn't be all bad right? I mean, he was saving Sora! _he's saving his father's school you idiot_ Sora's mind shouted, just destroying his good mood.

When Mr. Mean-eyes snorted for the third time and just walked away, Sora smiled. It would have been to himself, had the Riku guy not walked up to him catching the smile for his own.

"You, alright?" Riku asked. Beautiful teal eyes almost worried. _almost!_ chimed Sora's realistic brain. Really Sora was an artist, why did he even have a brain?

"F-fine!" Sora all but yelled. Oh yeah, he has a brain to keep himself from blurting out stupid things.

When Riku smiled, Sora's knees went weak. The guy looked absolutely breathtaking! His amazing teal eyes, which Sora had quickly grown to like, were closed as he gave a wide gentle smile. Perfect white teeth shinning as if on a display of diamonds, and his silver hair framing his almost pale face just perfectly. He was also wearing what looked a lot like the uniform sent to Sora form Twilight University. _Sora you idiot! He goes to TU! God, this is why you need me!_ Sora's brain yelled out, making Sora groan.

"Is something wrong?" The deep, almost godly voice of Riku called out, breaking Sora's train of thought.

"Wha- Huh?" Sora asked stupidly. A questioning look shot at Riku's now open eyes.

The Silver haired male just chuckled, seemingly unconsciously looking at his watch. "Shit!" he hissed. "Oh man, Seph's going to kill me." It seemed he was talking to himself, so Sora just stood there. Bag slung over one shoulder and book bag on his back, staring idly at his saver.

When Riku looked up, he smiled again, hurriedly this time. "Sorry, I got to go. I'm Riku by the way." he extended his hand, and Sora took it smiling himself.

"Sora" he said, hiding all traces of disappointment as he shook the strong pale hand. "I guess I'll see you then?" lucky for Sora, he didn't sound too hopeful in saying this, because Riku just smiled and nodded, letting the smaller, tanned hand of Sora go.

"See you." were Riku's final words as he speed past Sora. The brunet watched him go, staring at where he disappeared before finally continuing on his path. To the University.

Ok, two things Sora had figured out already. One: Avoid people by the name of Seifer, at all costs. And Two: Not all rich kids are snobs…well maybe just one wasn't a snob.

With another sigh, Sora walked into the rather large gates that lead straight into the University. Instantly hearing a familiar, and annoying voice.

"Sora! Where in all hell have you been! I've been waiting for hours!" Roxas yelled as he walked toward Sora. The blond had on his uniform, just like Riku had earlier. Only the uniform did not complement Roxas' figure the way it had with Riku's. but his spike blond hair was wild and gravity-defying, much like Sora's own brown spikes, and he possessed the same sky deep, blue eyes.

"Sorry, Rox, I had a run in with Mr. Mean-eyes." Sora spoke almost uninterested as Roxas fell into step beside him.

" '**Mr. Mean-eyes'**?" Roxas echoed, slightly amused. He had known Sora had a habit to make nicknames for people when he first sees them. Like what he did for Axel, Roxas' boyfriend, the first day he met him. The nickname had been 'Pyro' with was strangely accurate on Sora's part, and sadly, for Axel anyway, the name had stuck till now and will stick probably till he dies.

"Yeah!" Sora replied. "He had these mean looking blue eyes! It was creepy! And he name was something like…Slifer?"

"Seifer?" Roxas corrected, eyes wide. When Sora nodded, he gasped. "Man! Sora, Seifer had been in a bad mood since his two best friends, Fuu and Rai went to jail for selling drugs! How'd you escape that?!" Roxas questioned.

For a few seconds, Sora debated telling Roxas about Riku. But then again, the blond would just tease him. After all Sora had insisted he had been straight for almost nineteen years of his life. Only know that he was going to college did he accept his sexuality fully. Sora hadn't even dated. Well there was that time he tried it with Kairi, but it just felt weird to think of her that way. For so many years he had known her as a friend, seeing her as something more freaked him out.

In the end, he ended up not telling.

"Don't know really, he just…walked away." Sora said almost silently. Technically, he was not lying. Mr. Mean-eyes had walked away. He just left out the reason why.

Roxas on the other hand, didn't look like he bought it, but he let it go as they got to the entrance of the gigantic red, brick building. The place looked like one of those really old museums with three stories of factual information meant to make your brain yell in frustration. It had, guess it, three stories, about two hundred rooms, excluding the dorm buildings behind he school. Riku's dad must be swimming in money if he can afford to found, much less build this place!

"Stop gawking and lets get a move on Sora, we need to get your classes, and locker number, and go the hell home, its like six thirty and I still need to do my damn homework, not to mention how pissed Axel's going to be because of how late we are.." Roxas grumbled as Sora just stared around the high almost palace like walls, and how wide the halls were. This place must be so creepy when it gets dark and your all alone.

As soon as they got to the main office, the lady behind the counter, a short, brown haired woman with a pleasant smile and bright violet eyes _contacts_ Sora's brain yelled again, gave them all of Sora's classes, and the locker number and combination. Which Sora found out was for his art supplies. And they could finally head to the shared apartment.

Roxas had been quiet through the walk, making Sora sort of uneasy, but to his pleasure, the walk was only ten minutes long, five minutes if you ran. And he was finally able to set his stuff down.

Their apartment was on the fourth floor, number 69. Sora stopped to laugh at that for a moment, and it was quite a cozy place, if he does say so himself.

The living room was rather large, but them again, it was a rich person apartment, so what did he expect. A flat screen Television was to the wall opposite the door, and right when one walked in, they would see the back or the black leather couch, which looked like it could fit three people no problem, and a glass coffee table just beside it. The room was painted in a somewhat cream color that just warmed the place up, along with the electric fire place on the wall to the left of the entrance. Other than the things mentioned, there wasn't much furniture in the place. Not even a rug covered the smooth hard wood floors, which Sora had to smile at. He was so going to enjoy playing Guitar Hero and sliding on his socks is this hard wood floor, that was for sure. And to the wall opposite the fire place, was the opening from the kitchen. It looked pretty big from where Sora was standing, staring wide eyed at everything that did or did not move.

There was a door, next to the TV, painted a black color, almost as dark as the shinny leather couch, that Roxas was now going through.

"H-hey, Rox! Wait up!" Sora snapped out of it, running after the blond.

The door lead to a wide hall, two doors on the left, two on the right.

Roxas pointed to the first door on the right. "Mine, and Axel's room." Then to the first on the left. "Axel's friend's room…he doesn't like anyone in there ok?" He continued when Sora nodded. The second Door on the right. "Bathroom." and the last door left. "Your room, go ahead and put your stuff down, I bet Axel's asleep, so I'll go wake him up." Roxas spoke as he reached for the knob of the first door to the right.

Sora simply nodded and walked down the hall to the last door on the left.

When he opened the door, he could not help but gasp.

The room was big, bigger than his own room in Destiny Island, but currently it only possessed a twin bed pushed up against a window that gave a perfect view of the setting sun, a desk on the right wall from the door, a computer chair, and a closet beside the desk.

At this point, all Sora could do was throw his stuff into a corner and jump on the comfy looking twin bed. He would have to live here anyways, why not enjoy it?

* * *

ok so i was bored one night and i wanted to do this little cute story that turned into this, so i wanted to post it. I'll only go on with the story if i get more that **ten reviews**, so if you like it, tell me now before i never finish this story again. Really I won't post anymore unless the reviews reach ten or higher. THANKS FOR READING! AND I HOPE YOU'LL LET ME CONTINUE THIS STORY! - love, Axdray Ashiuchi


End file.
